orangeloungeradiofandomcom-20200216-history
Travis Donovan Clusterfuck IRC Chat Log
orangelounge INFO Channel view for “#orangelounge” opened. Highest connection count: 2 (1 clients) on 1 ca 1(4) ft 10(10) =-= User mode for Goldbanjo is now +iw *Global* ------------- MESSAGE(S) OF THE DAY -------------- *Global* users Notice from Community-Announcements, posted 08:17 PM, 02/11/2008: *Global* Are you looking to join a professional CS 1.6 team or recruit players for your team? On Feb. 17, 2008 at 3 p.m. EST the owners of #draft will officially launch their service designed to bring teams together with skilled players and facilitate recruitment and player trades. Join #draft to find out more information. *Global* users Notice from GameSurge, posted 08:45 PM, 01/24/2008: *Global* Welcome to GameSurge! Be sure to check out the event calendar for upcoming events. - http://www.gamesurge.net/calendar/ - Interested in having your event posted on the calendar or in the MOTD? Contact alacard2k@gamesurge.net for details. *Global* users Notice from GameSurge, posted 09:27 AM, 01/20/2007: *Global* Please be familiar with the GameSurge Acceptable Use Policy. All users on the network are required to abide by it. http://www.gamesurge.net/aup/ *Global* ---------- END OF MESSAGE(S) OF THE DAY ---------- -->| YOU (Goldbanjo) have joined #orangelounge =-= Topic for #orangelounge is “|| Orange Lounge Radio | http://orangeloungeradio.com | OLR tonight at 6:30, rob is running late | Call us! 877-GAME-OLR (4263657) or Skype: orangeloungeradio ||” =-= Topic for #orangelounge was set by ChanServ on Sunday, February 17, 2008 8:05:19 PM Hm, Ubisoft's next cooking title: Ribz. gs68 - hehe, hell yeah. XD With a side of hotdogs and hamburger. * RawSteelUT loves meat. Meat FTW! Though I do prefer it well done. indeed. steak, specifically, FTW. For some reason, I get sick when I eat rare or medium. yuck rare Indeed. -->| OLRmyRecruit0481 (~javac@c-24-10-10-110.hsd1.ca.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge guys this is rob That's one step shy of just eating the damn thing alive. there is no live show tonight Hi rob. sorry to be the beraer of bad news On Super Bowl night a few weeks ago, I ate the most delicious meat I have ever eaten. =OGoldbanjo i am still not home from so cal nothing better than bleading meat my car was having major issues Ah. That sucks. DMN might come on to do something special for ya'll better than nothing and i'll post an old show to the archives so you guys have something this week medium for me. i'm very very sorry but ya know how it goes I like mine's not burnt to hardness. Ah, shit happens. :) sometimes IRL keeps you away from gamign it's allright That sucks... but oh well... lol see you all next week <3 (...that's what she said.) <3 |<-- OLRmyRecruit0481 has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) gs - burnt =/= well done so....... Wonder if that WAS Rob. maybe <_< LOL PRANK who knows * RawSteelUT doesn't trust the internetz. let's just wait and hear or see or both yeah Sure. but...we still have the superior Sakura and a high key ranting dude in the house...right? Welcome to the Loki Show! I was about to say, why can't they do a show? wait DID SOMEONE SAY DMN? I think so, if they can enter Skie's house <_< Friz - That's all we need, 4 hours of piracy talk. >.> break into his house hahaha We're doomed. (If you've listened to his show on Wednesday, you'll know why.) DooMNed. -->| DMN (~JON@c-24-18-214-215.hsd1.wa.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge Oh it can't be that bad. RawSteelUT> Hi DMN. DooMNed. speak of the devil To repeat: DooMNed. =-= Mode #orangelounge +o DMN by ChanServ O HI GUISE\ HIES DMN =-= Mode #orangelounge +vvv act-deft AlphaCananogram|SHOWER Friz-Bee by DMN =-= Mode #orangelounge +vvv Goldbanjo pkjr92 RawSteelUT by DMN =-= Mode #orangelounge +vvv seedstohr shadowsliar Toshin by DMN dmn: well I got the cables finally... and put down for SSBB * RawSteelUT has to get SSBB reserved at some point. Granted, there'll likely be more copies of it in store eventually than Madden, but still... http://www.playdigital.tv/2007/11/21/23-wwe-smackdown-vs-raw/ Now see, what did that Jigglypuff ever do to anyone? <ssj100matt> my store finally announced they are having a midnight release of Brawl I haven't reserved it yet either, but I'm not that worried about there being shortages <_< if it was out now (like it should have) we could be having a touney in place of the show act-deft - At worst, I have to wait another month. Not like I don't have fucktons of games to play already... >.> BTW, Apollo Justice this week!!! =D I'm gettng the game five days before yall =P booo Well good for you. :) <ssj100matt> Friz: idk how that would work Here's a cookie * act-deft steals cookie AJ indeed dmn: but yeah, from the quick round of gunstar heroes I played, it works like a charm OB *cut* JECT *boom* ION! Phoenix may have had THE FINGER, but did he have CHORDS OF STEEL? Lufia! LOL <ssj100matt> Everyone should submit their Top 16 lists to DMN I do like the AP:AA soundtrack. Love Love Guilty is awesome and so is the new cornered track (which sounds like the background of a fighting game) AP:AA? I have Cornered 2007 as my current ringtone. -->| gk128 (~gamekid12@wsip-70-168-79-194.ri.ri.cox.net) has joined #orangelounge sup, 128 yo I have Love Love Guitly as my ringtone =D hi gk *guilty <_< Been a while since I have been able to catch OLR live... damn stuff getting in the way. Tonight I have the time though so woo yay] gk128 - Just shoot stuff. That works. gk128: well... I'm not sure if there's a show tonite or not... so boo boourns <ssj100matt> I hate Evan * RawSteelUT pops ex. -->| OLRmyRecruit2006 (~javac@203.179.87.98) has joined #orangelounge AGHAGHAGHAGHAGHG NOT THIS ANNOYING SONG FROM UNJAMMER LEMMY THAT'S ON THE STREAM RIGHT NOW GONGGONGGONGGONGGONGGONGGONGGONGGONGGONGGONGGONGGONGGONGGONG WINNERS DON'T USE DRUGS! ... a message from some guy in the FBI <ssj100matt> gs: Calm down |<-- OLRmyRecruit2006 has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) =-= gs68|dinner is now known as gs68 Tetsuya - I've not seen that message at the start of a game in AGES. Wonder what happened to William Sessions. LOL, that's him <ssj100matt> time it Wiki him -->| OLRmyRecruit3398 (~javac@203.179.87.98) has joined #orangelounge ooh a track from the *good* nights game Ah, the Nights music... I think this is the pinball machine version from Sonic Adventure, isn't it? <_< ? i think so i could check RawSteelUT: yeah it says its off the sonic adv. ost so that's prolly it =-= OLRmyRecruit3398 is now known as ikumajp Yep, I recognized that soft wailing in the background. I fucking hated that pinball game.... it was hard kinda ironic, especially since christmas nights had that 'play as sonic' mode... even tho it was mostly useless :P hard ohh no show today Yep. yeah i forgot car troubles We're just hanging out and listening to the music. http://community.livejournal.com/bigbrother_lj/277202.html#comments damnit where'd travis go? I didn gah ROB FTW. we need someone do to somthing didn't realize he was gonna talk to me SUPER MARIO RPG!!! Indeed. <3 the music wasn't as good as Paper Mario, but still pretty awesome. DMN, get working on it for the VC!!!! NOW!!! logging out now~ Bye. byebye bye bye |<-- ikumajp has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) -->| Brad--PodCulture (~chatzilla@74-128-186-101.dhcp.insightbb.com) has joined #orangelounge http://community.livejournal.com/bigbrother_lj/277202.html#comments <-- Being an internet celebrity is kinda good <_< someone needs to post a pi with "FIRED" on it pic -->| OLRmyRecruit1201 (~javac@c-67-182-39-130.hsd1.ca.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge Brad--PodCulture, i was able to go to thegeekspin, and podculture, gonna try the rss stream again on psp brb AlphaCananogram|SHOWER: COOL MORTAL KOMBAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * RawSteelUT rips Friz-Bee's spine out. OUTSTANDING! =-= OLRmyRecruit1201 is now known as SONofDAD indeed FLAWLESS VICTORY! http://img175.imageshack.us/my.php?image=02152008034jy5.jpg&s=1 <-- that's me BTW. I need to cut my hair <_< -->| Dillinger|ShadowOTColossus (~kdow@24-136-17-49.alc-bsr1.chi-alc.il.cable.rcn.com) has joined #orangelounge -->| Xenocore (~me@c-67-191-120-64.hsd1.fl.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge sup broskis B) <--| Dillinger|ShadowOTColossus has left #orangelounge -->| Dillinger|ShadowOTColossus (~kdow@24-136-17-49.alc-bsr1.chi-alc.il.cable.rcn.com) has joined #orangelounge =-= Dillinger|ShadowOTColossus is now known as Ryoma sup broskis B) =-= act-deft is now known as act-deft|PAC-MAN_CE WHATSUP!!! Still can't wait for brawl. Although this music file rip is nice. asssshhhley! I I I I'm your little Butterfly! act-deft: Wait a few months B06 is a very nice rendition of Bramble Blast. DMN, why? -->| hitstun (~Miranda@adsl-75-49-8-36.dsl.wotnoh.sbcglobal.net) has joined #orangelounge -->| OLRmyRecruit5579 (~javac@74-132-115-167.dhcp.insightbb.com) has joined #orangelounge http://kotaku.com/357408/activision-trademarks-dj-hero Here's something for you folks to chew on. okay i just got a txt OLr pre show is starting but there are chat issues on thier end DJ Hero =-= OLRmyRecruit5579 is now known as Stickaxe Due to IRL situations, no show will be taped for the week of Febuary 17th. i just saw that uh is there a show? Hello folks, what's up? <ssj100matt> yes hitstun - Maybe DMN's gonna do one? aw damn I just relized the notice on the banner about the show starting late. grr im on the east coast :( @ RawSteelUT: BREAKING NOWS: BEATMANIA/IIDX NOW IS A RIPOFF gs68 - So true. oh this is bad... THIS IS FUCKED UP! But you KNEW it was going to happen. A rip off of what though? Uh oh, gone is the stream heh....lucked out...no biggie for me that the show is starting late....got teh day off from work Nice, Brad. :D one of teh perks of working for a bank -->| Sephiroth1215 (~cloud1215@ool-43574b3c.dyn.optonline.net) has joined #orangelounge Day off for Pres. day? No, I don't. yep President's Day ftw all national holidays I think all of the CSU's/SU's across California are having class anyway. including the one I attend, SJSU. gs68 - Still, you knew it was going to happen, with Konami's unwillingness to nurture BeatMania in the west. |<-- Sephiroth1215 has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit) I work in card security for BofA Now watch how DJ Hero makes billions of dollars and Konami sits there with their thumbs up their asses. everywhere but Japan, thankfully wait is Guitar Hero big in Japan? (Yes, I'm aware of GH) er GF, not GH hey, this is perfect music for playing Ridge Racers I'm not sure. I imagine it's the same situation as GF here: soundtrack isn't their thing. gs68: I dunno if it was ever released over there -->| OLRmyRecruit7676 (~javac@129.44.210.54) has joined #orangelounge DT: I know wrf is with this song now? it'd prolly be deemed 'too american' :P =-= OLRmyRecruit7676 is now known as GERARDAMO Gold - Same song. I mean, regional releases didn't stop Ouendan from gaining ground here; in fact, imports led to EBA Damn, trixie sounds like fun in the sack. hehe I know. I mean its gotten a little strange >_. and IIRC, EBA has more ground in Japan than Ouendan. -->| ShadowCharlie (~chatzilla@ool-18bfc7d6.dyn.optonline.net) has joined #orangelounge gs68 - I thought EBA led to Nintendo taking a bath on it. heh Problem with importers for music games is that they're probably as much in it for the JPop as anything else. craOOP Nintendo released EBA with an American soundtrack, but didn't pitch it that hard beyond the people that probably already imported it. show on yet? RawSteelUT> Nope They're gonna be l8. ah =-= AlphaCananogram|SHOWER is now known as AlphaCananogram VG Live needs to include more old school Genesis tunes in their show. preshow? BUNGHOLEBUNGHOLEBUNGHOLE! it would be mostly 80's J-Metal though... =-= Mode #orangelounge +v Brad--PodCulture by DJMorpheus =-= Mode #orangelounge +v GERARDAMO by DJMorpheus =-= Mode #orangelounge +v hitstun by DJMorpheus =-= Mode #orangelounge +v Ryoma by DJMorpheus =-= Mode #orangelounge +v ShadowCharlie by DJMorpheus http://kotaku.com/357340/video-games-at-the-beijing-olympics Who needs to watch sports when you have this? =-= Mode #orangelounge +v gk128 by DJMorpheus =-= Mode #orangelounge +v SONofDAD by DJMorpheus =-= Mode #orangelounge +v Stickaxe by DJMorpheus oooh! Doctor Who! =-= Mode #orangelounge +v Xenocore by DJMorpheus this show will rock for eternity, if not just for the theme has anyone been watching Torchwood: Series Two? damn good stuff wow i almost thought there was no show tonight i thought so too so is there a show or not? maybe <ssj100matt> yes theres a show ok does anyone else beside me live in the long island area Rob! Where are you!? <ssj100matt> If there wasn't there wouldn't be a preshow up does anyone know which version of the Who theme this is? * RawSteelUT lives in South Florida, Miami to be exact I THINK it is teh surent theme i want the Orbital Remix just an extended mix <ssj100matt> They are having Chat problems tonight Ranma: do you go to the Dave and Busters in Times Square often may have to buy the 1st season then. fly BT Airways for it oh, this must be a medley of all the themes. lololololololololol is any one watching the new knight rider oh for gods sake wtf? Shadow how is it? asking? I am going to be DLing it later pretty good Brad--PodCulture, it works , the rss psp thing for podculture podcast, but it takes about 40 seconds to connect to it, unlike 1 to 3 seconds for other podcasts trav: requesting this song via email pls sometimes over 40 secs Alpha....prob a bandwidth thing ah\ we've been running into that with teh current server since GeekSpin is a much shorther show you may have better luck with it damn jamie is going ol skool good lord....high school flashbackes! Indeed. haha, the way back machine is ON!! haha, finally, my shit! * RawSteelUT didn't realize his computer had turned into a DeLorean. okay 2nd text from the OLR crew all is well, chat is still being an shit has anyone played stepmania 3.9 on vista? that's no power supply....it is a mister fusion trav: olry? huh ShadowCharlie: not yet -->| mvh808 (~user@ccscliente034.ifxnetworks.net.ve) has joined #orangelounge still trying to decide how I wanna do 2nd mix tho i liked the bloodhound gang version of this better they are doing a show, all is well they just can't get into chat somethin on thier end =-= Mode #orangelounge +v mvh808 by DJMorpheus maybe its just my machine or not , but dont Though I must admit I preferred Tech n9ne's vision on the song. Hmm ive also been curious as to how stepmania performs on my vista. hi every1 any guildmasters from the OLR warcraft guld in here? Travis, is Rob ok? DJMorpheus: have them try a webbased IRC client may have better luck yeah all is good they are working the issues with caht oh ok Caht? :) =-= act-deft|PAC-MAN_CE is now known as act-deft I'll prolly tune into part b, imma watch gladiators later hooray! awesome WOOT Picard! =-= DMN is now known as DMN|Hot_4_Crush just a question, im in venezuela and its around 10pm here. Im not sure when the show is starting to broadcast nbc puts gladiators in there website usually stared by now captain jean picard of the USS enterprise started* make make make make make it so peshow on now show in about 10 mins soon, 6:#0 at the latest accding to rob so it hasnt started? <ssj100matt> typical Jamie preshow lol Make-Ma-Make It-Make It- Make It So Thus proving they'll make music out of EVERYTHING are we gonna have to move back to otherside? -->| OLRmyRecruit9003 (~javac@c-24-18-214-215.hsd1.mn.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge =-= OLRmyRecruit9003 is now known as skie (like we did when i first listened live) <ssj100matt> I have a feeling this is going to be a show for the ages hiskie hey kids, sorry we are running late epic ah ok <ssj100matt> Rob made it hey rob Oh hi Rob. hi rob I see we're having a show after all. Hi Rob! yayz A NEW CHALLENGER! DT, can you op me? =-= Mode #orangelounge +o skie by DarkTetsuya Irc's being mean hey, it's skie You'll have to call agan! I'm just leaveing! I'm uh... not dressed properly ain't it always * gs68 is seeing ep266 on the webcam...but who cares! Time isn't a singularity! ;) Friz - That happens to us all. no justin.tv sorry kids -->| ElNoNombreHombre (~elnonombr@68.81.63.201) has joined #orangelounge booo D= we'll be up here in 10-15 minutes! We appreciate your paitence! <ssj100matt> FUCK justin.tv... im just happy theres a show Rob! justin tv's stream is allways faster than l365 for me I AM THE CUTEST OF ALL, YOU ARE BORED--wait. lol you car is gay What will I do on tomorrow afternoon?! =P skie - We'd never miss it. At least unless we fell asleep. :D oh well, justin.tv was being bitchy this week with highlights anyway i started making a simfile of this and never finshed it * skie slaps DMN|Hot_4_Crush around a bit with a large trout b5 Rob, did you get the new GH3 song? WTF? B5? It was 1980? SWEET! Oh Not yet DMN Ah. <ssj100matt> Jamie is really going Old school and Sci fi tonight lol indeed. rob tell jamie to get her butt in chat it's not a bad thing though a question: my inet connex is a nightmare so im not sure why im not hearing anything from l365 rob DMN - What about the rest of her? rob rob rob A talking butt is kinda strange. ... lol war of the worlds ah but i am getting ads lol i almost read that as aids YAY FOR AIDS dude THEY GO GOOD WITH CHIPS Sakuraids? Orange Lounge Venerial Diseases WOOOOO! * skie slaps DMN|Hot_4_Crush around a bit with a large trout DMN, wtf? dude, that theme is still the shit Ghonaherpasyhpillaids Wow Master Hand was a Kirby invention .-. lol Ryoma, really? mhm Kirby Super Star A boss you fight in one of the modes is basically Master Hand WE WILL BE ON THE AIR IN 5 MINUTES KIDS Wow. I didn't notice that. but yeah that's sakurai for ya... All the same moves, although a couple are a bit different yea! <3 Sakurai play the Dr who medley again A lot of stuff is taken from the Kirby games Ryoma, The Great Cave Offensive right? The music and stage design in All Star Mode's waiting room Milky Way Dreams Actually, he might be in TGCO as well It's the face that looks like it's made out of fruit With the stone hand WOOT I GET LAID! j/k I need to replay it sometime soon <_<, though I'm pretty sure it's in TGCO <ssj100matt> ... i love mass effect awesome It's easily the best Kirby game ever Virtual Orgasmic Rape! great theme... Mass Effect for massive damage W00t anyones music cutting out? Nope nope Dj_darkknight is logged in as Dj_Darkknight Nope, I'm good. hmm Ryoma, INDEED. OK here so far it fine here damnit I heard that there's a DS version coming out of KSS soon Really? after this song we are going live *starting the show yay though I'm not sure if that rumor is true or false <_< too bad we had to tell a few people off just started playing Riiiiiiidge Racerrrrrr PSP again Dj_darkknight> cam less tonight? -->| Loser (Loser@c-98-210-102-178.hsd1.ca.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge yup http://kotaku.com/357312/forget-wal+mart-toshiba-giving-up-on-hd+dvd HEY ROB! YOU LIKE THAT HD-DVD? :D IT'S RIDGE RACER!!! yeah wheres justin.tv? yeah dk sorry :( no justin tv get ready to race....... thats ok man Rob's too busy getting his bikini line waxed for the cam ... -->| Khimaera (~Khimaera@host-76-11-168-186.newwavecomm.net) has joined #orangelounge I like how just because HD-DVD lost it means the 360 lost in some way... not like MS really cared. They just backed HD-DVD because it wasn't Sonyh * RawSteelUT is so glad he doesn't watch the video I always laugh when I hear "Ridge Racer" on the local arcade. The playstation 3 will retail for 599 US dollars Yes DMN just for you in april sexy gk128 - Dude, I like the 360. I just thought HD-DVD was a shite format. I Still thik DVD's are fine think finally Sony gets a win (after betamax and minidisc)! I meant in general. Not you specifially the fuck? rob, wrong theme? lol =-= Mode #orangelounge +vvv ElNoNombreHombre Khimaera Loser by DMN|Hot_4_Crush And truth be told, I hated that add-on either way. Going through USB = shit quality. shite? for some reason I don't think that's a typo right? we want a good show! uh oh Khimaera martial arts action? o his khim Only brief nudity? ack I've been spotted... hey khim Come on, take it off, Jamie. :D hey DT, DJDK and DMN she's married dumbass lol XD where did all these drugs come from? hi khinm lol khim* You can't stop the rock DMN - Your point? :) XD Hi gs68 rawsteelUT isnt jealous -->| AJmix (~chatzilla@c-67-170-216-25.hsd1.ca.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge -->| Coma (~thistle@Monet.user.gamesurge) has joined #orangelounge -->| SakuraMaxX (~chatzilla@c-76-30-91-90.hsd1.tx.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge * RawSteelUT is just playing around, btw. :) is this travis's theme? i think i speak for everyone when i ask WTF? WTF? did it start? FTW? BYAH <ssj100matt> yes Sakura mm Cant Stop The Katamari just starting <ssj100matt> hahahahahaha * RawSteelUT turns the volume down. What the fuck was that? its a trap! XD ... I just got an NESS emu NES* <ssj100matt> You got punked What do I play? Oh great. A Travis and DMN show. !topic IMPROMPTU DMN vs Travis clusterfuck edition of OLR live now, bitches =-= ChanServ has changed the topic to “|| Orange Lounge Radio | http://orangeloungeradio.com | IMPROMPTU DMN vs Travis clusterfuck edition of OLR live now, bitches | Call us! 877-GAME-OLR (4263657) or Skype: orangeloungeradio ||” ... Help me ;_; awesome I have every game on the NES reeleased in America XFD SUCKERS! eh? Skie!!! YOU ASSS ?_? You guys are competing against Knight Rider Good bye, I ain't listening to this shit. hahaah DIE bahahahaha this is fantastic Wait... Where are Jamie and Loki? LOL PUNKED <ssj100matt> Rawsteel: goodbye It's the Skie show |<-- RawSteelUT has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Bitches get fucked, they don't get kissed.) BYAH We've been decieved * gs68 activates the headphones I didn't tune We got TRAVIS-ROLL'D what's going on? YAY ASIANS <ssj100matt> Rawsteel cried YAY ASIANS incidentally, I'm asian, and the girl I like is white. never Gonna TRAVIS you UP! Asians! Friz-Bee: travisrolled? Yay! how could we fall for that? Orange Lounge Radio Arcade Stage 4? |<-- skie has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) i'm trying to make a pandora station rickroll live365 is sooooo slow what!>!>!>! * AlphaCananogram IS BACK no OLR tonight, oh well. WHAT?!?!?! O Rly? NO WAI THIS BETTER BE IN PODCAST OR RECORDED WTF, TDL? Oh shit no OLR tonight, we got TRAVIS-ROLLED! one with a seed of children of bodom, with all metal songs i hear on it thumbs downed, and the sole thumbs up being never gonna give you up so its official...olr is not airing tonight what? * SakuraMaxX imitates Cortez lolwut -->| {GZ}dr4ev (ExUser@user-1087574.cable.mindspring.com) has joined #orangelounge DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT Guitar H...I mean Rock Band SPACE MAN! bull <ssj100matt> If you leave you fail at life EL SCORCHO!!! AY CABRON! I'M YOUR LOVER, I'M YOUR ZERO 0_o' <3 that song * gs68 goes over to the drinking game thread O_o God damn you half japanese girls is this live or a previous recording? <ssj100matt> live Wha's goin' on? A large what? BURN If OLR gets fucked up, chug and travis with the shotgun blast * (sighs) yeah I heard about that, they're cracking down on those Tonight, the drink of choice for non-alcoholics will be...dinuguan broth! Squeenix will sue! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinuguan =-= SakuraMaxX was booted from #orangelounge by DMN|Hot_4_Crush (crysis makes kitty cry) -->| SakuraMaxX (~chatzilla@c-76-30-91-90.hsd1.tx.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge oh shit, is there going to be a chatroom cagematch tonight? eh? hitstun: I dunno. Rawr. DUN DUN DUN!!! <ssj100matt> The US is putting embargos on materia DMN wait, crysis haha I got an NES emu * gs68 takes a shot. 1 What do I play? I only have games that are released in US All ofthem though A Boy And His Blob XP Gradius II! Gradius II is on NES? RAWR. SakuraMaxX: Yes. JP only though. Who the fuck pronounces Enix "eyenix"? OH CRAP I didn't know tha- SakuraMaxX: well there are plenty of great imports you can check out, including some fan translations <{GZ}dr4ev> is that travis on live now? DAMNIT i need to finish FFVIII No Cosplayers can have wepons? Why bite the hand that feeds you? because G2NES had a special chip in the card, NOA no likey special ships, so no US release. rofl Rampart of Metal Slug is probably my favorite classic game {GZ}dr4ev: yeah, the normal cast couldn't do a show tonight (rob had car problems) so travis and dmn stepped in to save us What? SQUARE-ONIX IS EVOLVING! lol 0_o' lol <{GZ}dr4ev> wow Congratulations! Your SQUARE-ONIC evolved into a SQUARE-STEELIX! STOP CRANKING DAT hahah wtf? Creak dat. is this the show? bahahaha Is DMN sharping a pencil? <ssj100matt> mvh: YES Sit on the Asian girl. no way mvh808 for tonight SQUARE-STEELIX is trying to learn SUE! Delete one move to learn SUE!? special show i guess ah ok |<-- pkjr92 has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) i guess too YOUUUUUUUU and i say special as in DURRHHH roflmao http://www.vgcats.com/comics/ aeris dies -->| OLRmyRecruit3031 (~javac@d39-111-253.home1.cgocable.net) has joined #orangelounge nick/ pkjr92 http://img174.imageshack.us/img174/2194/dsc04880kj6.jpg - Konami will sue. Some guy from here named Evan is the finalist =-= OLRmyRecruit3031 is now known as pkjr92 i got death note 13 and death note: another note woo t are the people in the bg it said it wasn't coming till the 19th <ssj100matt> Ryoma: you better pray DMN didn't see that Even bigger than chaeting? <--| ElNoNombreHombre has left #orangelounge chaeting i cant spell Drewnami> THUMP. :O * gs68 takes a shot. 2 XD * act-deft takes a shot SEPHIROTH KILLS AERIS im like confused... who the fuck is talking now? LOL START THE GAME! EXPLICIT Um yak? ? <ssj100matt> mvh: DMN and Travis: DJMorpheus Oi... EXPLICITEXPLICITEXPLICITEXPLICITEXPLICITEXPLICIT thx EXPLICIT mvh, the host today are Travis Donovan from TDL, and DMN from GTFO, two OLR shows |<-- ShadowCharlie has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: ChatZilla 0.9.81 2.0.0.12/2008020121) My Live Gold trial is about to end T.T i don't think this is getting podcast oh well thx for clearing that up for me what about me lol mvh, I speak Spanish, if you need something just private message me. yeah I heard the striking writers were moonlighting in videogames the whole show is distracting Gamers' strike? sweet! Wow, the strike is over. Now back to our regularly-scheduled shitty TV! fuck yay for crappy! laptops not working oops The writers were striking, went to Germany, wrote Crysis, bam. Look what we got. <ssj100matt> kick Sakuramaxx no * gs68 slaps SakuraMaxX around a bit with a large trout no * gs68 slaps SakuraMaxX around a bit with a large trout the only one I care about is LOST. another boll turd <ssj100matt> yes OH SHNAP =-= SakuraMaxX was booted from #orangelounge by DMN|Hot_4_Crush (next is a ban) -->| SakuraMaxX (~chatzilla@c-76-30-91-90.hsd1.tx.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge give me LOST or DIE!! oh ok * gs68 RISING DUNKs MaxX * gs68 POWER DUNKs MaxX I just want my Scrubs * gs68 BUSTAAAAAAAA DUNKs MaxX I just want.. why are they streching out Lost till 2010? hmm. a ban, eh? 2010? Seriously? DJMorpheus: how are you screwed? it is FREE fracking TV yes transformers 2 is back on, that's all I'm concerned about * gs68 readies a glass of dinuguan broth. |<-- gk128 has left irc.gamesurge.net (Ping timeout) dead serious (well that and heroes) there will be only 6 seasons of LOST, so two more to go <_< Jazz is supposed to be ressed, right? and Brit TV runs short seasons....why not American TV? -->| OLRmyRecruit1966 (~javac@cpe-74-78-81-98.buffalo.res.rr.com) has joined #orangelounge SakuraMaxX: I'm not sure... I hear rodimus might be in the next one I did. oh, my friend keeps telling me Bungie got back together with Microsoft Is this true? MEANWHILE, AT THE HALL OF SHIT hopefully as a 2009 trans am (since it also has a firebird on the hood) I was actually looking forward to it. |<-- Stickaxe has left irc.gamesurge.net (Ping timeout) * gs68 feels the Travis Rant-O-Meter rising. =-= OLRmyRecruit1966 is now known as HolyShounen what about robin? |<-- Khimaera has left irc.gamesurge.net (Ping timeout) Like I said... I was actually looking forward to it... =( was robin in the league? arnt they making a movie off that Alace PC horror game? -->| gk128 (~gamekid12@gk128.user.gamesurge) has joined #orangelounge If BioShock were a movie, would it be good (I have NEVER played BioShock, but I want to) It would be an awesome movie |<-- SONofDAD has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) p2p. OWN it as long as you want ;) O Rly? -->| Khimaera (~Khimaera@host-76-11-168-186.newwavecomm.net) has joined #orangelounge Rawr. RUMORS. * Drewnami ties Khim down ON THE INTERNETS. NO WAI. <ssj100matt> save you money here is the cloverfield monster: http://www.hasbrotoyshop.com/ProductsByBrand.htm?BR=863&ID=21030 .... <ssj100matt> your* AND PC's xD drew: how *do* you survive with her net so intermittent? :( I saw Cloverfield, IT WAS HUGE AND PRETTY AWESOME. but what about wii rumor= near truth I dunno how you can manage I wish HL would work on my PC <3 Cloverfield BLU RAY WANNAR I wish Portal would work on my PC me too !! Should I get CoD 4 if I like games with realistic physics? I thought Cloverfield was really good not enlugh ram Alpha - Us Wii users just have to keep on looking at porn on the Internet Channel engough a winner is you blu-ray Blu-Ray FTW BLU-RAY GETS THE SPOILS! Ryoma, when my computer broke down for like 4 months, I depended on internet channel ROB ^_^ Everything except my video ram is compatable with portal, therefore it runs laggy (^_^) even that wont work your screwed probably <ssj100matt> Wal Mart went Blu-Ray... They got the white trash market Ryoma, i don't think youporn or pornotube works on Wii browser anymore due to site updates requiring higher version of flash player that wii can't do yet that HDDVD coffin has been nailed more than Paris Hilton lolmart. >_> lol icon That wasn't actually SERIOUS <_< BLU-RAY vs. HD-DVD, Round 3, GO FOR BROKE!!! <ssj100matt> Round 3 ended act just like Manhunt 2 oh wait.......... Ryoma, were ya talking to me? HD porn = would be awful.. *BLU-RAY does Rising DEMON! HD nipples? Sure, why not. Kind of .-. does anyone really watch porn on DVD anymore? late Walmart is the final word KO! BLU-RAY wins! PERFECT! oh lord yeah this games winner is...... ^_^ ... i dont wanna see butts that look like golfballs fuck oh dear Ryoma, oh sorry 0.0 dear god no test <ssj100matt> sounds much better shame on her! oh THAT room * gs68 facepalm much better lol Clannad http://youtube.com/watch?v=0CVTPgQ176w But that's still good to know >_> very lightly its fine we can handle I have a crap-ass 480i TV, so why Blu-Ray or HDDVD? wish my wii would play dvds, I finally got those ubercables for my hdtv, 35 bucks for official nintendo ones I have an oooollllld tv tube based tv ftw I wish I had a cable hookup from my moniter to my TV Low-res game + HDTV - upscaler = NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Then I'd be using SM for parties * gs68 points to SVGL's IIDX machine before they got the CRT screen. SDTV FTW. <ssj100matt> Brazil in HD = needs to happen MADNESS? THIS IS HI-DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEF some computers have a s-Video next to the moniter sega master system HD lol I can't wait fr transformers!!! for aaaahhhh then you can go from S-Video PC to TV gs68: before or after they got 15 :P eh. addWHAT * gs68 takes a shot. 3 |<-- Xenocore has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit) * act-deft takes shot jolly good I say lol I know how to kill everyone hmm I've honestly never tried dinuguan...looks disgusting though When someone takes a shot, you take a shot Endless cycle travis: oh probably dunno how my parents and cousin are able to enjoy it. Spore teaches evolution? CALL THE CHRISTIAN POLICE!!! xDD but then there is jack tomp Except for GTA........... Jack Tomp defends Mass Effect lol rember...........GTA is REAL Yosh! AMERICAN GLADIATORS IS ON IN THE WEST COAST, GO OLR is more important EoJ? I thought it was closer to 200k... but not quite Than American Gladiators SakuraMaxX, are you refering to arnold schwarsheneeegear ALINAMIN V commercials? Rember Vringia Tech? All he played was Sonic <ssj100matt> Its at 170,000 actually yeah I think it's 'eventually' Stuck in 0.17 mil 4th mix... Am I??? SakuraMaxX: are you!? never gonna happen I don't know! <ssj100matt> DMN: Total sales in its lifetime NO SPOILERS, OR AERIS GETS IT! Lot of my guildies started saying Yosh http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilBiB2Ws9yw YouTube - Arnold Japanese Beer Commercial i've got the news SakuraMaxX watch k SakuraMaxX> k XD I have a copy of E.T. O.O lol its not the re-release is it? My guildies starting saying Yosh ET and the escape from the endless pit SakuraMaxX, it's not beer though, it's a vitamin drink lol thats great And one even made a modified PangYa emoticon called Yosh There is a landfilled of E.T. for the 2600, one of Atari's Ex-Employees confirmed it. i love the word yosh or yoshi don't you mean yoshi? (the i is silent) I remember beating E.T. as well whatever its spelled And then one epic PangYa member uses it a low xD |<-- HolyShounen has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) =-= hitstun is now known as hitstun|Forza2 The raiders of the lost ark game on the atari 2600 was super hard uses it a lot* SPEAKING OF TOTAL RECALL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilBiB2Ws9yw back to the future part 2&3 was...interesting -->| OLRmyRecruit0777 (~javac@cpe-74-78-81-98.buffalo.res.rr.com) has joined #orangelounge E.T phone OLR on Skype! =-= OLRmyRecruit0777 is now known as HolyShounen E.T Skype Home He laughs like a crazy maniac xD YOSH!!! So that's seriously Ahnold? yosh <ssj100matt> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atari_video_game_burial yes SakuraMaxX yes xD <--| Coma has left #orangelounge he did more commercials for alinamin bui NINTENDO 64!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xDD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQKWD8R-dY4&feature=related Aw, I liked the N64 watch! n64 was the best thing i ever bought Gamecube had best Soul Calibur II I don't think it that big a mistake THE END ove the vid is epic c64 Perfect Dark Also, asymmetrical buttons FTW i hated soul calibur II on Gamecube because of gamecube controller I'm seeing a Mucinex commercial over here. DMN, What about Battle For Naboo on the N64 made by the same team that did Rogue squadron i actually kinda liked the gamecube sc2 button config |<-- mvh808 has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Alt-F4) just use the SNES-style pad and you're set XD AC - I couldn't play SCIII because I hated playing it on the PS2 b-grabs are much easier on it i'm just used to symetrical buttons on DreamCast Soul Calibur 1 so it was easy to adapt to SCii on ps2 for me that is |<-- SakuraMaxX has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: ChatZilla 0.9.81 2.0.0.12/2008020121) The big thing for me was using the D-Pad, so I think I can manage IV on the 360 <ssj100matt> They finished all of his shots Im sure somewhere in the movie's end credits they will have some text saying something like, This film is dedicated to heath ledger or something like that I <3 the Joker Too sooooon The Dark Knight is Post-Production now "I AM SOOOO FREAKIN' EXCITED" <ssj100matt> Heath Ledger finished his Post production shots wtf? XD Crazy Asian Chick! lol lol, cocker lol, cock Heath Legers unfinished movie is still going to be finished. They are going to work around it because it involved him leaping into different worlds... so when he leaps into a new world he'll be played by a different actor even though it's crocker just go Kenshiro on their asses. he he he, cock... |<-- AJmix has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: ChatZilla 0.9.81 2.0.0.12/2008020121) Lets not forget another OLR Tradition. The FUs of the week. Fuck it indeed. Gaming week? DJMP2, WMMT3, ID4, Ridge Racers, Castlevania DXC... FU #1: Where is OLR? MY GAMING WEEK: Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness, WipEout Pulse, and Super Metroid (played for first time today, WHY HAVEN'T I PLAYED IT BEFORE, I WILL NEVER KNOW?!?!?!) I got up to stage 5' on a 1CC run of DXC, and died horribly. Who even thought that GGAHT would be fun for the drummer and singer in Rock Band, anyway? They need to be fired Sorry Travis and DMN, you're not skie, Loki and DarkSakura I swear, it's the hardest fucking stage in the game before stage 8. my gaming week: wolfenstein enemy territory, forza motorsport 2, megaman maverick hunter x, and i wanna be the guy <ssj100matt> pkjr92: wah wah wah Gaming Week: Pac-Man C.E., Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations (I still need to do the last case <_<), Halo 3, Team Fortress 2 and Rock Band, just started Drum Solo tour on Expert <_< Hey, I didn't say you were bad... lol XD pkjr92: HEY, APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT WE HAVE AN ALTERNATE SHOW TO FILL IN good point... <ssj100matt> DO IT DO IT DO IT!!! bahaha brbrbbrbrb <ssj100matt> Monica is a milf RING RING RING all things considered i couldn't be better I MUST SAY lol now <ssj100matt> lol <_<... wth? YES <ssj100matt> thats also for Rawsteel <ssj100matt> the biggest baby Rob-flood him! I missed the last idontknowhowmany episodes hehehehehehehe LOL Awww... Rob'd rob rob Rob I Rob-flooded his Facebook wall. -->| Jaded (~jzakoor@c-71-197-31-149.hsd1.mi.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge *ferret* hahaa Raymond A wrote oops at 3:26pm on February 10th, 2008: "Rob. Rob. Rob. Rob. Rob." Monica is hot. Sha--ohfuckiforgothernamealready? Not a fan of the hair. hello? blablabla WHAT! DJMorpheus, SPEAKING OF AMERICAN GLADIATORS, where's the podcast? <ssj100matt> DMN: Spoiler alert: shit load of commercials Please respond. lol They dont show anything untill 45 Min into the show XFD The Travis & Jon Train-Wrecking Co. <3 heavenly star in nmh He did <_< DarkTetsuya?!??!?! I MUST HAVE NMH. my brother rented it I AM WILLING TO TRADE IN METROID PIECE OF SHIT 3. DarkTetsuya GENKI ROCKETS' HEAVENLY STAR IS IN NO MORE HEROES?!!?! yeah But since he was a OLRmyrecruit, we didn't payed attention <_< but I could tell by the way he worded his messages. DarkTetsuya, i shall get No More Heroes just for HEAVENLY STAR LOL dmn doing LOKI ftw alphacananogram: yes it is believe it it's in there and i have no idea why is it a remix? nope huh ,,, I'd rent but, I'm in colleges, and you know what a number college homework does to time. college* is it like bgm or just part of a movie clip>? shop music huh i think i think i killed the chatroom i just spent a ton of money lately, shall get NMH eventually no, i did :P DIE DIE DIE! no, you didn't =P we're paying attention to Rob. act-deft> Though I think I killed it <_< like that's any differnet from the regular show? <ssj100matt> Good bye, I ain't listening to this shit. oh really? current priority: Apollo Justice, NMH, SSBB *rimshot* my college's computer science club is gonna get it anyway ssj100matt, you don't want to fail at life do you? baha they have a wii and a GC, and SSBM is all they ever play. when they're there. <ssj100matt> no but Rawsteel does XD Ron Pwned? lol HEY! YOU DO NOT SAY HIS NAME! Travis, FOR THE PEOPLE, BY THE PEOPLE, AND WITH THE PEOPLE! YOU WILL ADDRESS HIM AS JACK VOLDEMORT OR JACK VON KARMA OR WHATEVER. oh lord Sean Paul sweet * gs68 reengages the headphones. SNOO SNOO where's wolf when you need him? not snook snook YAY FOR CLOSED CAPTION SNOO SNOO!!! snu snu! SNU SNU Khimaera, OMG HI! DEAH!....... BU SNU SNU! POWAAAAAAAAAAAAH SNU-SNU! heya Alpha futurama FTW oh shit, i forgot she was in nba jam XD Broes before Hoes? <ssj100matt> Hillary never cared about NY Or if you're on the Indepentent Party (not decline-to-state, Indy Party), vote for your moms. * AlphaCananogram bought a dr. zoidberg figure,,, the box was damaged, so i got a discount, and i may open it and get another one, but mint condition I'm not either a Democrat nor a republican nor an Independent, I'm a Mexican =D Imagine Travis doing the State Of The Union hah hahaha Bill Sexton? stabbed in the screwdriver with an ass? oh wait <--| Jaded has left #orangelounge I love the SFX on this show WAITNO, I DON'T WANT NO BOOT TO THE HEAD BEWARE OF THE ASIAN CHICK!!! LOL!?!!?!?!!? XFD wtf I DON'T WANT NO REPPUKEN! lol wah wah wah sound DMN, DJMorpheus, SEND ME THE WAH WAH WAH SOUND WE'RE ABOUT TO... BREAK!!! <ssj100matt> Alpha: im sure if you looked online you would find it Not THAT break! Way to reset the stream! I'm tempted to skype <_< do it |<-- HolyShounen has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) DOOOOO IIITT!!! oooohhhhhh a whole dollar! <ssj100matt> play some of the Rob Roberts tribute ssj100matt, aint there over 9000 wah wah wah sounds online, i want the exact one they had <ssj100matt> Alpha: too bad ssj100matt,,, wah wah wah :P <3 New Order. |<-- Brad--PodCulture has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: ChatZilla 0.9.80 2.0.0.11/2007112718) Slow chat is slow... indeed |<-- Drewnami has left irc.gamesurge.net (Read error: Connection reset by peer) lemme speed it up for yall nm >_> =-= hitstun|Forza2 is now known as hitstun|food -->| Drewnami (~Drewnami@c-71-193-35-146.hsd1.ca.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge =-= Mode #orangelounge +o Drewnami by ChanServ |<-- Drewnami has left irc.gamesurge.net (Read error: Connection reset by peer) <_< <ssj100matt> hahaha XD lol XFD -->| Drewnami (~Drewnami@c-71-193-35-146.hsd1.ca.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge SOMEONE RECORD THIS!!! =-= Mode #orangelounge +o Drewnami by ChanServ Drewnami Bad joke master on deck! classic im recording it i always record bonus segments good * act-deft dances sankkyu Goldbanjo <ssj100matt> act: Its already archived really? will it be avil. on the podcast feed? <ssj100matt> this is from the Rob Roberts tribute i believe avail. oh =O yep well whatever. OLR dosnt give out there bonus segments normally though right. and whats the rob roberts tribute? LOOK LOOK, at my naked naked bum bum <ssj100matt> this is it oh. I didnt even know about this until now :) Lames Jipton Goldbanjo, ya want a link? yes plz XD alpha me too pz akuda(my friend/another user of this show would love this) LOOK LOOK, at my naked naked bum bum smal peaces of chease? -->| OLRmyRecruit6393 (~javac@c-76-26-178-202.hsd1.fl.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge disturbing, to say the least YO HO HO, HE TOOK A BITE OF BUM BUM * act-deft spit soda out of laughter email your top 16 games of all time to dmn - jonbressler@orangeloungeradio.com =-= OLRmyRecruit6393 is now known as Lets_Have_Tea XD please? =-= hitstun|food is now known as hitstun|Forza2 What the fuck? i'll come up with something, DMN AND CRYSIS IS NOT THE BEST GAME EVER MADE i gotta find it Tea, we've been Travis-Roll'D wth I have like 5 volume controls OLR's closed so we get Travis car troubles my kajetometer has activated emergency mode...-90,001! oh shit! this more about rob than i needed to know XD NO... NOOOO...... I'm confused lol I'm scared... same * gs68 - HP 6568/6568 CHIA PET hold me, act-deft * gs68 - HP 32/6568 ... oh my gawd... LOVE THIS SONG *gathers around the fire* eh? * act-deft holds Lets_Have_Tea it needs a step file hahahahahahahahahahaha * gs68 - HP 1/6568 (Cardiac arrest) 2ND MIX STEPFILE go go go go go go go * ssj100matt wonders why this isn't in OLRev 2nd mix haahhhhhhh no oh god OH GOD DO NOT WNAT i can never think about masturbation the same way again * act-deft ears are bleeding yea... 2nd mix 2nd mix WANT now * gs68 - HP 0.19/6568 (Cardiac arrest, Seizure, Temp Insanity) FOUND IT! asspiping stories? I hope to god this is being recorded Programme XFD =-= gs68 was booted from #orangelounge by DMN|Hot_4_Crush (FLATLINED) -->| gs68 (~gs68@c-24-6-135-187.hsd1.ca.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge -->| OLRmyRecruit5561 (~javac@ip68-5-110-21.oc.oc.cox.net) has joined #orangelounge =-= OLRmyRecruit5561 is now known as BlondeDevil hahaha Ryoma... yes very yes who is recording this? i've got a poll of tonight on the forums (under random chatter). Who will win, Travis and DMN, or "The Regulars"? where do you live? :D I know i am thousaaaaaands! WOLF JUST FELL OH SHIT Lets_Have_Tea, are you talking about whole show or just this part? |<-- BlondeDevil has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) XFD i say we still need a olr wiki just this part friz, after hearing this, yeah! friz-bee:i was thinking about that a couple weeks ago but too shy to bring it up so that people who dont know all this stuff can understand SHUT UP ROB! I've been trying to take notes on episodes and log chats |<-- Lets_Have_Tea has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) -->| OLRmyRecruit7888 (~javac@c-76-26-178-202.hsd1.fl.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge =-= OLRmyRecruit7888 is now known as Lets_Have_Tea wait, so Rob did go to American Idol? <_ Rob gets a Platinum-Gold-Beat-Simon-over-the-head ticket! oops |<-- GERARDAMO has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) I AM YOUR BROTHER! YOUR BEST FRIEND FOREVER! im felling it... feeling so much 2nd mix potential here indeed. SINGING THE SONG! tHE MUSIC THAT YOU LOVE-OHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnUZ9CSMM7U Do I hear a coming Rob Remix? maybe lol act-deft> gs68, I'm working on it <_< didnt we just hear this? ...wait, haven't we heard this before? WOOT yes <ssj100matt> another 2nd mix song here This station has re-hit a new low. ...i take it back. lmao XFD lol at british coment lolololo Travis. Travis. Travis. Travis. |<-- DJMorpheus has left irc.gamesurge.net (Read error: Connection reset by peer) Travis. Travis. ...i take it forward. Travis. Travis. Travis. HELLGA GOT OWNED O HSHIT ...i take it baack...forward...back...forward...backward...@_@ can i has? -->| DJMorpheus (~morpheus@cpe-70-116-119-232.hot.res.rr.com) has joined #orangelounge =-= Mode #orangelounge +o DJMorpheus by ChanServ damn, uploading is slow =-= Mode #orangelounge +v gk128 by DJMorpheus =-= Mode #orangelounge +v gs68 by DJMorpheus =-= Mode #orangelounge +v Khimaera by DJMorpheus where u uploadin it? =-= Mode #orangelounge +v Lets_Have_Tea by DJMorpheus =-= Mode #orangelounge +v pkjr92 by DJMorpheus hahahahahahahahahaha =-= Mode #orangelounge +v {GZ}dr4ev by DJMorpheus XD where can i find "special singing"clips of the OLR team? This is gold lmao What' this is so win lol shack? *What does Castlevania 2 say when the morning comes back? I forget. THE MORNING SUN HAS VANQUISHED THE HORRIBLE NIGHT. ty hahahahaha Hey, OLR people, by the way. It's been a while. hi robd sup brother you know, I'm thankful we have any sort of show tonight, and by extension an active chatroom I still want that deposit I've worked most Sunday nights for the past few months. this is my escape from a rejection I got hit with this weekend. And I did close tonight, but I got back earlier than normal. What a horrible night to have a curse... So I get to listen to an OLR segment! hmm... kinda "OLR" segment <_< lol *12 hours later* THE MORNING SUN HAS VANQUISHED THE HORRIBLE WEEKEND. Or "Love Shack." =-= act-deft is now known as act-deft|TRAVISROLLED It's like a train wreck You want to look away, but you just CAN'T. -->| SakuraMaxX (~chatzilla@c-76-30-91-90.hsd1.tx.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge XFD OH DCC Got DCC File Transfer offer from “AlphaCananogram” (67.162.192.86:1024) of “Rob_Roberts_Roast.mp3” (18.6 MiB) Accept Decline. Oh, did OLR end already? MY GOD DMN: my list is ready, just sorting it now Gradius is <ssj100matt> i forgot how long this was r0x0rz GAYZITORIA so, I'm very grateful that y'all are in here tonight, the randomness in here keeps me entertained He's at Lalah's house? LALAH! NOOOOO Gradius is 1337 Drunk Rob! DON'T STOP! i mean yeah, I'm saying that this Rob Tribute is cheesy on every level, but I'll take this over a depressing, lonely night. lmao this is amazing Yosh! Cheesy yet win. yosh This is the definition of blackmail material Oh, I don't get a real OLR show? :( you get a real chatroom car troubles nope Ah. yeah my sanity during homework is ruined therobd, better than nothin Oh, well, good enough. <ssj100matt> you get the Travis and DMN clusterfuck show haha Robd, you've just been TRAVIS-ROLL'D =-= Mode #orangelounge +v SakuraMaxX by DJMorpheus 34% of 536=? Listening to my iPod Can't concentrate DCC Got DCC File Transfer offer from “AlphaCananogram” (67.162.192.86:1024) of “Rob_Roberts_Roast.mp3” (18.6 MiB) Accept Decline. DMN is probably ranting about me still dmn: top 16 = sent, FAILED xD what's your email again? .... omg hitstun: is cr*sis in it? nope GOOD only one 360 game good don't make my mistake =-= SakuraMaxX was booted from #orangelounge by DMN|Hot_4_Crush (AYAUP) -->| SakuraMaxX (~chatzilla@c-76-30-91-90.hsd1.tx.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge lmao You've spared yourself a whole lot of kick rape. it's the no show I think his email is jonbressler@gmail.com i think so or is it johnbressler@gmail.com arg I wouldn't take the Sex Quiz... i think it's the former ...because my sex life is nonexistent. =-= SakuraMaxX was booted from #orangelounge by DMN|Hot_4_Crush (SakuraMaxX) -->| SakuraMaxX (~chatzilla@c-76-30-91-90.hsd1.tx.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge =-= SakuraMaxX was booted from #orangelounge by DMN|Hot_4_Crush (SakuraMaxX) -->| SakuraMaxX (~chatzilla@c-76-30-91-90.hsd1.tx.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge I've had sex with like...0 people. hm? i've emailed him before =-= SakuraMaxX was booted from #orangelounge by DMN|Hot_4_Crush (SakuraMaxX) -->| SakuraMaxX (~chatzilla@c-76-30-91-90.hsd1.tx.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge * gs68 takes 3--4 shots ?? * SakuraMaxX is confused it's okay gs68, I'm sure Rob would do ya so...8th shot? Everyone has had more sex than me O Rly? Lets_Have_Tea: I'm not THAT bi. his email is jonbressler@gmail.com i'm kinda bi-curious. no, slightly. I thought it was kick with an all caps comment did it update? no...SHIT ugh actually, new rule: yeesh lol roflmao every time SakuraMaxX gets kicked, take a shot. =-= RanmaKatsucon is now known as Ranma XFD =-= Ranma is now known as RanmaConPlague Everyone is gunna be dead I want to go get a drink by.. tomorrow? this marks an 8th shot of dinuguan broth...that I'm not really drinking. DMN: re-sent to gmail account but I don't want to leave this wtf? what? Travis, live? whoa Ranma: YES. I don't see it I dont think I've laughed this much in a while... Ranma, we got TRAVIS-ROLL'D IT'S CRUSH This is fantastic therobd> ONE OF THESE DAYS NOOOO I'M GONNA END UP DECKING ROB! =-= Mode #orangelounge +v SakuraMaxX by RanmaConPlague hm =-= Mode #orangelounge -v SakuraMaxX by DMN|Hot_4_Crush * gs68 pulls out a card. It turns into an FC with 820 HP. * gs68 jumps his FC onto White Base. eh ^^ * hitstun|Forza2 is currently driving a Sprinter with 149HP gs68: AHHHHH oh wait Oh yeah If I had a 360 I'd get Forza 2 Along with paadise oh yeah, that game didn't make my list paradise* Gradius ftmfw you probably know which one did WHAT Drunk Drunk Revolution? I don't did anybody else send a list to dmn? byebye everyone REVERSE GONG eh? XD ASSPIPER ASSPIPER ASSPIPER ASSPIPER ASSPIPER ASSPIPER -.- ASSPIPER -_- ASSPIPER who's hosting the skype call well that's fucking great =-= SakuraMaxX was booted from #orangelounge by DMN|Hot_4_Crush (NOPE) -->| SakuraMaxX (~chatzilla@c-76-30-91-90.hsd1.tx.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge x.x its STILL FUCKING DOING IT I'M AN ASSPIPER I'M AN ASSPIPER ASSPIPER ASSPIPER ASSPIPER ASSPIPER! * SakuraMaxX coughs Joe: your wii is fucked then call noa tomorrow Drunk Show is drunking hilarious! whats wrong? |<-- pkjr92 has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) I think his Wii died dmn: srsly? oh that's fucking fantastic -->| TygerClaw (mcintado@adsl-144-189-34.mia.bellsouth.net) has joined #orangelounge SHUT UP ROB! |<-- TigerClaw has left irc.gamesurge.net (Ping timeout) =-= TygerClaw is now known as TigerClaw DarkTetsuya, what is it doing? FU of the week: My damn Linux won't work! <--| gk128 has left #orangelounge NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! TRAVIS-ROLL'D alpha: shutting off randomly fufufufufufu o fug Never heard that happen before are they gonna podcast this? they fucking better <ssj100matt> yes * gs68 gives this show the G-Suck Stamp of EPIC WIN. <ssj100matt> they will hahaha sweet good cuase i stopped recording answer travis you lil cocksucker -->| leachim6 (~leachim6@dt050nf4.tampabay.res.rr.com) has joined #orangelounge * act-deft|TRAVISROLLED schedules Wednesday and Saturday nights. wtf dmn: but I used those fucking gameslop cables, ergo fucking me over huh is there no REAL OLR tonight right b4 the end of the music break DT has the first case of Blue ring of death (with out the ring) Blue Light of Death <_< or that My friend said something weird so wtf is going on ? <ssj100matt> Travis and DMN show If 360 was RROD, PS3 should have Blu-Rays of Light wtf ... he is so usual has* go |<-- SakuraMaxX has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: ChatZilla 0.9.81 2.0.0.12/2008020121) its like a shedule next is ranma you watch GS68 I LOVE YOU Lets_Have_Tea, you really hate tea...wtf come on who hates tea not even like snapple its not even real tea to be fair, I haven't really given it a fighting chance what kind of tea should I try? you should try some of the stuff they serve at starbucks its pretty good Chat <3's You gs68. leachim6> or panera Girls are icky they have some cooky flavors at starbucks and I'm a Mac. am I'm a pc running LINUX! Hi PC whatcha doing? I'm ralph * drawls on myself* Ohh....just laughing at this windows guy with a virus I am so broke I can't afford a mac how about you mac ? My MAC rules <3 my macbook PRO ofcourse thank you ! Ohh go drink some tea... ..... wtf lol Not much, just doing boring stuff, since, you know... I can't play games.. My gaming week: A mix of Elite beat agents ,Jump ultimate stars,mario party ds,Tetris DS,Half-life, Internet stuff( including the rotate the circle game), and several old gamecube and ps2 games i haven't made progress in quite a long time: super smash bros melee, amplitude, burnout 3 and I think thats it. ^i had that ready :) you can't just stick the card into the slim psp ? pretty sure you can where is ranma ? he is always the second caller CLUSTER BOMB! CLUSTER BOMB! I still have a fatty DS... how oldschool am I? Yes? ... wtf is going on sex muffins DSPhat hey RanmaConPlague how come you didn't call second like you always do ? Travis and DMN are not letting the normal callers in. ohh act-deft|TRAVISROLLED: I PMED YA Plus I already called TDL last night I am 15 ... Ds Fat to Light to Ultra Light Super Small so I have no opinion O rly hahahahaha sorry alpha <_< thank you for that i forgot, i actually played a little a18 this week wow...getting some great content tonight i totally need to hear this lmao no .. lets read some emailz with gay musicks yay! SNAP hahahahaha YES =-= Mode #orangelounge +vv leachim6 TigerClaw by RanmaConPlague YES and have jamie verbally abuse the writers for having bad grammer thanks RanmaConPlague Ass Titties Ass N Titties word wow ... you weren't kidding about clusterfuck <ssj100matt> the bad grammer emails do need to be abused I'm pretty sure she doesn't listen to this, so as far as being friends is concerned, I should be safe. damnit ... my stream keeps going in an out -->| 1Khimaera (~Khimaera@host-76-11-168-186.newwavecomm.net) has joined #orangelounge wb is anyone else having problems with the stream -->| OLRmyRecruit6106 (~javac@129.44.210.54) has joined #orangelounge i mean yeah, this show has a few thousand subscribers, but that's only a few thousand of 300 mil. it's skipping all over the place |<-- Khimaera has left irc.gamesurge.net (Ping timeout) =-= 1Khimaera is now known as Khimaera ok DMN and Travis ... you guys gotta make fun of random listeners for having bad grammer and try to do it with a squeaky jamie voice ? THE DRINKING GAME THREAD: http://orangeloungeradio.com/phpnuke/modules.php?name=Forums&file=viewtopic&t=1809 <ssj100matt> i added a few new ones last night every time ranma is the first caller take a shot ever time that someone mentions the Eye of Judgement bet take a shot For all the non-alcoholics out there, drink of choice tonight is dinuguan broth. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinuguan ever time a listener gets verbally abused because of bad grammer take a shot take 2 if it's not jamie Leachim that's already there. and mass effect is OVER! the EoJ thing lol Speaking of Nascar, Did you watched the Daytona 500? the second part isn't yeah, the 2nd thing would be perfect. yeah! Black Man? Is that a Robot Master? everytime i send in a song that is gonged within 20 secs, take a shot lol Every time someone says " would be so much better with dragon force" <ssj100matt> DT forgot to add my conditions when he put it in the master list Every time I hype up a cagematch pick, only for people to not like it, take a shot. XD <ssj100matt> we don't need jewish mothers on the line o rly Lets_Have_Tea, i pmed ya damn i need to go to bed o rly <ssj100matt> DMN: we do? Yqaris! Yaris! for realz XD haha I say The Orange Box really ... it's that awesome nevermind ok ... nevermind i forgot to put chrono trigger on that list I was bidding on a FinalFantasy 6 disk today I lost I gotta get it i forgot a lot of things, actually I have played every one except 6 I have like every single snes game ever made on my psp I couldn't get into 6 DMN|Hot_4_Crush, DMN i'm gonna gift him super metroid as soon as he gets Classic Controller which I purchased for free *cough* if i made a list it would be 70% N64 games Ocarina ... awesome |<-- OLRmyRecruit6106 has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) <ssj100matt> someone call in lulz never... Perfect Dark -->| OLRmyRecruit4188 (~javac@129.44.210.54) has joined #orangelounge OLR. WE KNOW DRAMA DMN is a lean mean kicking machine. And i've got mame .123 minus the CHDs, but you don't see me going around saying it. lol * leachim6 kicks act-deft|TRAVISROLLED for Copyright Infringement OLR. WE KNOW DRAMA (not rly) who is the chick in the background ? how about OLD , WE HAVE RANMA DMN should do a chatroom rendition of Boot To The Head. its even better ! oh comon... O rly... Khimaera> we love drewball damn stream is lagging out again <ssj100matt> esp Khim Sounds good. I'll play one of the people of calgary Travis, Your not gonna believe this. But Paramount is working in a CGI animated film of are you ready for this?...... The Smurfs http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=42090 hey jon funny you say that, I know TWO Asian chicks named Jen(ny). i need a favor Hi <ssj100matt> Tigerclaw: old news find Forest of Illusion yet? i been banned from the game SMURFS? the asian is a lie just let it rip shit, I lost the game. Old news, This is from yesterday no damnit The cake is a lie! tigerclaw: they must be running out of good ideas and in 30 years there will be a remake of it XD Benz? <ssj100matt> Then someone got the memo late... They have been talking about it for at least a year my strength is Cake , my weaknes is the damn GlaDOS voice * gs68 ran out of dinuguan...time for banana ketchup shots! shit, how many shots did I take again? i want a text-to-speech GlaDOS voice damnit that is full of awesome and win * gs68 takes a shot. 9 Full of Awesome and Win also known as fan whoops * act-deft|TRAVISROLLED shots himself with alcohol... Full of Awesome and wiN no, I'm not taking alcohol shots. friz-bee: glados actually has a voice actor - you would need that one software that re-creates singer's voices * leachim6 shoots act-deft|TRAVISROLLED with his shotgun tonight it was pig pudding broth shots and banana ketchup. best weapon evar I am not a fucker :( * act-deft|TRAVISROLLED is dead and now a zombie <ssj100matt> Someone call in: skype TravisDonovan CRAP, i turned off psp with skype shit I want to what the heck am I gonna say Yes, there's such thing as banana ketchup. Yes, it sucks and fails badly in comparison to tomato ketchup. Or catsup. Or cat sup. Or whatever. thanks a lot dmn td they don't wanna hear a squeaky 15 year old on skype It's just like tomaco yay jeff dunham! my voice sounsd like a 9 year old is it ranma~! No I'm not! I'm signed off >_< damn ... I loose the bet with my self of skype, that is! yes! my school lunch GS68 call them <ssj100matt> he already did dmn: you think lying it sideways would help? I unplugged it, plugged it in again, and it hasn't done it again paranormal experiences? Like, aliens, time--*haruhi-raped* AGAIN no Meh Hee Ko that's New Mexico should I call in? XD that has UFO's wtf , really ?!? lmao <ssj100matt> ... lmooo <ssj100matt> wah wah wah wah to DMN's joke hahahahaha hahahaha acept me on skype travis is he in the chatroom what is his nick u phale! <ssj100matt> he's on another call chill out -->| TygerClaw (mcintado@adsl-9-241-29.mia.bellsouth.net) has joined #orangelounge ok ... skype chat works |<-- TigerClaw has left irc.gamesurge.net (Ping timeout) what's a life ? can I buy one on ebay ? a what? can I buy it now!?!? =-= TygerClaw is now known as TigerClaw What is this 'life' you speak of? what is love? wait, is this like a conference call? i dont' know if psp could work <ssj100matt> Guys on a show and <3 are coming back on Weds soon i think they have 2 skypes open its our trainwreck told you! Khimaera debates calling in ranma is on every show RanmaConPlague, call in !?!? Khimaera: oh that'd be fun XD DT: i dunno.... <ssj100matt> leach: you need to calm down sir wa that the xmas show? 5 people? does anyone know what episode no that is? that would be cool to hear :) rofl I was listening to the xmas show and i dont think that was it :( can one of you do a DarkSakura impersonation for the heck of it Briefs... boxer-briefs! * gs68 hi-fives act-deft BOXER BRIEFS FTW! boxer briefs ftw I hate boxors boxers... <ssj100matt> OLR ep 666 briefs too tight, boxers too loose yes! <ssj100matt> it is <.< it's like the Great Compromise of underwear. >.>; just buy a size larger rofl....live radio HI FUCKER DJMorpheus IT MAY HAVE BEEN UPLOADED TO USL SITE k thx ill do some listening so...call me a moron...can we talk about games tonight ? just a little about what? CAPZ R TEH 1337 * DMN|Hot_4_Crush kicks Drewnami off <ssj100matt> leach: we did jk I missed it O.O my parents are around... I can't drop the f-bomb -->| thelegendofzaku (~crap@ool-182cd4f7.dyn.optonline.net) has joined #orangelounge XD cunt :P I know...it was more of a joke lol... CUNT OH NOES DJMorpheus this better be podcasted cause i have to go to bed, GOTTA WORK TOMORROW MORNIN oh man, she's really gonna regret missing tonight :( just for the heck of it can one of you do a DarkSakura impression CUNTPIPER -->| Jaded (~jzakoor@c-71-197-31-149.hsd1.mi.comcast.net) has joined #orangelounge with the annoyance and squeaky voice then you gotta make fun of a fan for bad grammer yay for ghetto-rigged OLR show tonite then you say "hey rob , hey rob , hey rob , hey rob , hey rob , hey rob" "hi" you can replace rob with travis * leachim6 needs a life DarkTetsuya> I dunno if travis can uphold the gay quota :P "it doesnt say anything about running a radio station in here" <ssj100matt> i like this guy lol. I think DT would be the only one here would get that. DT speaks the truth, though Travis should be a guest soon maybe darkknight. going to a baseball game is like watching pain dry ... except it's hot and expensive ... <ssj100matt> Go YANKS! Jaded: lol Colorado is going to win this year <_< <ssj100matt> Ervin Santana has no trade value anymore * act-deft|TRAVISROLLED doesn't know shit about Baseball same here. waaaaaaaaoo *paint lol damn internets.... I had to hookup the soundboard tonight :) i'm use to haveing a losing team in baseball......... and football as well oh dmn you ass <3 XD that did it lol I gotta reboot lol see you guys in 5 =-= Mode #orangelounge +vvv Jaded Khimaera thelegendofzaku by RanmaConPlague =-= Mode #orangelounge +v TigerClaw by RanmaConPlague ranma: gonna call in? XD wait whos on the 360? lol... No, but how about you DT :) ... There's Something about Mary Reference FTW! have you seen my ferret? drew didn't brush his teef last night, his toofbrush was dryy~ <.< you have a ferret? Aren't you a fuckin' snitch. * Khimaera grins token black man are there really calls cueuing up? or are they just saying that? LOL. * act-deft|TRAVISROLLED takes a shot |<-- leachim6 has left irc.gamesurge.net (Read error: Connection reset by peer) token black man = "bling, bling!" and "that is whack!" fix'd XD LOL. LOL lol totally call back XD, not even zaku does that! the lulz...they are epic this is epic in general yes it is and there you go take tham LOL thelegendofbemanitalkonskype? XD yeah there you go * act-deft|TRAVISROLLED takes shot hang up the call act-deft|TRAVISROLLED: what was that for ? I'm not taking my shot yet, he has yet to bring up Bemani. gs68: oh llo gs68, not according to my rule wait, Ranma and act-deft? well somehow I get the feeling he won't... well maybe with dmn but travis just isnt into those games * gs68 takes 2 shots. 10GET! 11 robs got a funny name. :) RobRobobs? |<-- OLRmyRecruit4188 has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) ^_^ meow? woof meow? wtf *ferret* omg neato lies orly? what's with all the water on the new American Gladiators? Every time Zaku/Ranma/Ravensdolphin call (if the 3 call, it's 3 different shots) the nice is a lie I swear that's enough to kill the entire Belmont line. act-deft|TRAVISROLLED: oh, I forgot lol <ssj100matt> "We are cool together" = gay! we just need Ravensdolphin to get the thrice-combo Travis, did you hit the record button hang tough has it, joust has it, Eliminator has it, wall thingy has it, hit and run, and so on I don't recall this much in the old AG matt: singing the songs, the music that you loooooooooooooooooooooooooove o fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk btw didn't you step that yet? i don't think they used water at all in the old AG ZA BEDDO SJGP 2006 too had a in-pit fight. NIGHT ALL |<-- AlphaCananogram has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit) * act-deft|TRAVISROLLED takes shot (NASCAR'D) well, what was at the bottom of hang tough? SPORTS * gs68 takes a shot of banana ketchup. HAPPY SKY <ssj100matt> fucking Evan ? Yeah, Ryan Newman win the Daytona 500 oh lord It's Daytona! DAY-TO-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! oh god oh great LET'S GO AWAY! <ssj100matt> woah drew <ssj100matt> this should be good OSHI you ass oshi- FU to the Belmont family for having two shit-ass weaknesses: Water and changing jump direction! drewball! drewball! yes! Drewball FTMFW * DMN|Hot_4_Crush serves the drewball to Khimaera gs68: la mulana = starts with 'changing direction while in midair' and immunity to water comes later * Khimaera spikes the Drewball across the net to Ranma shit he said fuck! remember kids, NASCAR stock cars "Hickmobiles" LOL I thought the series was good F1 is the real mans racer * RanmaConPlague runs back, catches Drewball and tosses it across to ssj100matt <ssj100matt> drew: i didn't like it aww shit! i need to d/l knight rider! muahahahaha XD oh fuck WHERE'S ALPHA?! * ssj100matt catches it with his helmet and runs out of bounds My roommate watched it, he said it was rather crazily Ford endorsed WHERE'S MAXX?! (there went the DMNsanity shortbus crew T.T) DO IT XD DO game over im glad my phone isnt working... fuck, I said shit. oh come ON * gs68 magically fixes Khim's phone. >:) Shit! You said fuck oh for gods sake no it didnt. cell phone! cell phone! <ssj100matt> My skype is good <ssj100matt> Everyone call in skype is working fine over here. burning cell phone you, gotta live "Travis Donovan Present's: The Ghetto-Rigged OLR Gong Show!" ARE YOU OKAY? BUSTAH LULZ! no skype gs68: yeah....i dont think thats going to work yeah, it's working <ssj100matt> ... that's going in the drinking game rules. wah wah wah wah... * gs68 takes a shot of banana ketchup. DistorteD oh god XD goddamnit, fuck that shit * gs68 gives tonight's show a SECOND G-Suck Stamp of EPIC WIN lol o.o <ssj100matt> hahaha "I think i am" XFD * act-deft|TRAVISROLLED takes two shots more wait this ISNT being recorded he said? it is. this IS. oh ok phew I'M STILL FREAKIN' EXCITED! that woulda sucked * Drewnami cosplays as Bandit Trans Am~ Travis, why don't you just fly to NYC, ring on my doorbell, and kick my nutsack with a steel-toed boot? That does greater justice than Skype Gonging my ass. this calls for some true love makin' own'd 9 minutes for this clusterfuck of a show ends. OR YOU WILL DIE! gong! XD yeah you need to save this somewhere <ssj100matt> wtf zaku let it go DO IT!!! what's the number? * gs68 CTRL+C's "/msg DMN|Hot_4_Crush GONG" for reference DENIED! yes...whats the number... because apparently my phone is fixed repeat that number >.>; travisdonovan@skype.com O_O O_O LOL. wtf? gs68! XD FUCKING TYPE OUT THE NUMBER, ASSPIPERS <ssj100matt> 1-254-230-1835 you ass I was trying to say "FUCK" and "crush" so i tried to say FUCK CRUSH someones sidetracked :) tried calling..busy tone * Khimaera shrugs DarkTetsuya> ooh hey there you go damn oh gods <_< PRESS Z OR R TWICE who the fuck called? hehe. act_Deft fuck fuck fuck fuck, mutha mutha fuck, mutha mutha fuck, mutha fuck mutha fuck noiche noiche noiche. one, two, one two three fore noiche, noiche, noiche... oi do it that was me <_< SOMEONE CALL DAMMIT lol. Orgasm;d i already had my 30 seconds of fail ...NOT gong. lol i like spanish swear words you know, looking at the volume levels, this show is literally unbalanced :) <^> how bout steve 'DONT FUCKIN SIT DOWN' wilcos? I love <^> Khim, keep calling :D YOU SON OF A BITCH, I SHOULD'VE SAID THAT WAIT, WHAT? LOL was that Jamie? GONG lmao ? That was Khim, I think. o_o Lets_have_tea XFD was the long distance plan nope wasnt me HEYYYYYYYYYYY 'mere lol this is the greatest 10 minutes of radio ever. indeed. no because i have skype lol. uh oh zomg hi khim Call rob agan oh lord You HAD to bring back a GOAS joke, didn't you? die in a fire Go watch that shitty travesty of a movie called Knight Rider after American Gladiators. It's Khim's boo--*boom* XD who? * RanmaConPlague bitchslaps thelegendofzaku for those of you who dont have skype.. You have 3 minutes to download it, add travis, and call echo123 :) since KITT's voice is none other whan Val Kilmer booooo RAWRRRR!!!! I love that sound <ssj100matt> Khim wins XD xD zaku: well he ain't a t/a, so they don't have the original actor <ssj100matt> HAVE KHIM TAKE THE SEX QUIZ everyone should have skpe LOL. * Drewnami is a ronpaulican, dammit >.> XD whatever happened to howard dean? he was cool yeaaaaaaaah! They took him to the funny farm :3 ahahahaa good night everyone. good night banjo WERE GOING TO OHIO AND NEW YOUK AND THEN WERE GONNA TAKE BACK THE WHITE HOUSE! YEAAAHHHHHHH! Travis, podcast this shit or it's your ass good times! it's midnight so you're not gonna upload it :P Khim wins~ my final thought: OMAE WA MO SHINDE IRU. ranma: seconded 7 hours 15min till school for me its the boobies...i swear good fucking game no keep it uncut :) No, DON'T EDIT IT (except the music break) everyones likes the uncut aspect. Boobies = +5 to win. <ssj100matt> edit out the bad shit? so the show is 30secs? fuckcuntshit if he edits the bad shit there won't be a podcast so true XD nice Priates remix damn, just short of 3 hours PIE ASS PIE ASS PIE ASS TRAVIS-ROLL'D <--| hitstun|Forza2 has left #orangelounge watch Knight Rider now you west coast folks lol satan |<-- DJMorpheus has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Trillian (http://www.ceruleanstudios.com) wow well that was entertaining yeah Travis and Jon: COAST TO CURSE! I got a few good lulz * gs68 gives it the G-Suck Stamp of EPIC PLATINUM LEVEL 12 WIN who did this remix? That was so entertaining just... wish they would have accepted my long distance plan * act-deft|TRAVISROLLED gives it the act-deft seal of approval it comes with boobies *shrug* funny how boobies didnt sell the long distance plan... family is on now west coasters family guy is on now west coasters I know, right? lol |<-- DarkTetsuya has left irc.gamesurge.net (Ping timeout) Boobehs~ I'm straight up east coast it's getting late It was only because I did a Peanut impersonation <--| Jaded has left #orangelounge :S *dances while rapping up everything for the night* good thing it's still early, I have to take a bath and prepares things for work tomorrow. yay, now i get to play my rainbow six vegas and teabag my kills |<-- Friz-Bee has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) * gs68 dances to the result music from WMMT3 =-= act-deft|TRAVISROLLED is now known as act-deft I'm gone speaking of which I didn't mention WMMT3 tonight (outside of gaming week)...until know OLR wins at life take care I'm going to bed though zya! with Deft =3 laterz guys have fun tonight, you two <--| thelegendofzaku has left #orangelounge <--| Lets_Have_Tea has left #orangelounge |<-- act-deft has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: We've been TRAVIS ROLLED and IT WAS A BIG AND HUGE EPIC CLUSTERFUCK) Goldbanjo: End of my chat log for this episode ooh hey there you go damn